The Angelic Cards
by Z98
Summary: Carol, Richard, Jack, and Rebecca set off on a new adventure. The next installment of my series.
1. Default Chapter

The Angelic Cards  
  
I do not own CCS. Do not even try to sue me, cause I can sue you right back and get a lot of money. Also, I don't own Angelic Layer. You'll see why I said this later on.  
  
This story is after Return, which is after Finale to All, which is after Mysteries of Darkness. Also, this one should be a chaptered series.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hate math!" Caroline Li declared on her way from school.  
  
"Oh come on," said Rebecca, her best friend, "You aren't that bad. I mean, you do pass."  
  
"With a B."  
  
"That's better than what your mom got in math," Richard suddenly said.  
  
"How do you know?" Carol asked him.  
  
"My dad went to school with your mom for a while. Wait, that was my mom. My dad only met your mom once. I doubt she remembers."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
  
"If my mom or dad doesn't want somebody to remember them, they make sure that person doesn't remember them," said Richard, "But enough of that."  
  
"I'd like to meet your parent's sometime," said Carol.  
  
"They live in Tokyo," said Richard, "I live here because I study here."  
  
"Isn't it kind of lonely living by yourself?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm used to it. Besides, they call every other day. It kind of gets annoying."  
  
"Don't you miss them?"  
  
"Sometimes," Richard answered, "Well, here's my place. I'll see you three tomorrow."  
  
The others waved as Richard went up to his apartment.  
  
"I wonder who his parents are," Carol wondered out loud.  
  
"If I remember correctly they are the Angels of Light and Darkness," said Jack.  
  
"Huh?" Carol gave him a confused look.  
  
"I know about them but the main thing is that there isn't much on them. They're supposed to be very powerful and I personally don't ever want to get into a fight with them, but I just never met them personally. Oh, but the way. We're related."  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"What? You never told us you were related to Richard."  
  
"That isn't really important. Anyway, just ask your parents about vampires and your dad might remember something about it. Or your uncle. I think he's your uncle."  
  
"Why would Toya know anything about magic?" Carol asked.  
  
"Uh, like I said, I think he's your uncle."  
  
"Oh, you mean Eriol? Yeah, he probably would."  
  
"Well, this is where I go a different route. See you two tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," the two girls said.  
  
"Rebecca, want to come over to my house?"  
  
"Sure, as long as Kero doesn't eat all of the snacks."  
  
"He won't this time."  
  
They quickly reached Carol's house and found both her parents at home.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad. Who are the Angels of Darkness and Light?"  
  
Carol gave a wink to Rebecca. She held her hands up to cover a grin.  
  
"Hi Carol...what!"  
  
"Syaoran, what is it?"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Li asked his daughter.  
  
"Oh, Richard said that his parents were them."  
  
"Syaoran, who are they?"  
  
"The Angels of Darkness and Light are two of the most powerful magicians that ever lived. I mean, the theory is that both of them were as strong as Jake, if not more."  
  
"Well Jack said that he was related to them."  
  
"What! Man, how come this entire family of powerful magicians suddenly popped up in Japan?"  
  
"Syaoran, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Hmm? I don't think so. But I would like to talk with Richard's parent's sometime."  
  
"You could just call them," said Carol, "The school directory does list their number. Oh, and by the way. Mom, did you get lower than a B in math when you were in school?"  
  
"What? How did you find out?"  
  
"Richard said his parents knew all of you."  
  
Li thought back carefully but could not recall ever meeting such powerful magicians back when he was at school.  
  
"I think he said that they put some sort of spell on all of you to make sure that all of you forgot about them," Carol continued, "Though I don't know why."  
  
"The Open House is tomorrow," said Sakura, "We can talk to them there."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Li, "Better to hold off until tomorrow. My heads having to think about all this magic."  
  
Sakura glided over and kissed him.  
  
"Does that make it better?" she cooed.  
  
"Hmm. I think I need more treatment."  
  
Carol pulled Rebecca into the living room.  
  
"I just can't stand when my parents act that way," she said.  
  
"Trust me Carol," said Rebecca, "You'll be acting like that with Richard soon enough."  
  
"And you with Jack," Carol shot back.  
  
Rebecca shrugged. "I guess it doesn't bother me as much. Anyway, let's get on our homework. We have an algebra test tomorrow."  
  
"I think they intentionally did this so that we would have a test on the day of the Open House so our teachers can show our parents a bad test grade."  
  
"Don't worry. You usually do well on these tests. Besides, it should be an easy one. It's just review."  
  
"Candy!"  
  
"Kero!"  
  
Kero burst through the room hugging a candy cane. He circled the room several times before he flew out again.  
  
"I wonder what's up with him," said Rebecca.  
  
"He's hyper from all the sugar."  
  
"I can see that. Come on. The Angelic Layer tournament is about to start! Turn on the TV!"  
  
Carol turned it on and switched to the proper channel.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tokyo Regional Angelic Layer Tournament! For our first battle we have Misaki Suzuhara and her Angel, Hikaru!"  
  
Fans cheered her on as Misaki came onto the battleground.  
  
"As many of you know, Misaki was a newbie when she first joined us, but now she is one of the top ranking Deuses in the game! And in the other corner, we have Oujirou Mihara, the champion Deus of Japan!"  
  
"She's so cute!" said Rebecca.  
  
"Better not let Jack hear that," Carol warned.  
  
"Hey, just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I'm going to dump Jack. Besides, Jack's the best sweetie I know of."  
  
  
  
"That was close," said Richard.  
  
"You shut up," said Jack, "Since Carol isn't attached, she might decide to hook up with Oujirou."  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
"I really should kill you for your parent's involvement in developing Angelic Layer."  
  
"My parents just funded the project," Richard replied, "Ichirou Mihara was the one who developed the technology."  
  
"They're still responsible in a way. Damn."  
  
"What if I told you I could make it up?"  
  
"Huh?" That caught Jack's attention. "How?"  
  
"Considering both of the girls like Angelic Layer so much, why don't we just give both of them an Angel Egg?"  
  
"That might be a good idea," Jack said thoughtfully, "How much do they cost?"  
  
"More than either of them can afford. Carol's been nagging her parents to get her one, and if I'm not mistaken so has Rebecca."  
  
"Money is not a problem. Both of us have plenty."  
  
"Yes. We'll need to buy all the accessories and then the fabric for their armor as well you know."  
  
"Since your parents funded its development, why can't you just get the stuff from them?" Jack asked him.  
  
"That's a good idea. How about two custom-made Angels for our two angels?"  
  
"Richard, I think you just saved our friendship," Jack joked.  
  
The two boys resumed their spying on the girls.  
  
"Any chance they can sense we're watching?" Jack suddenly asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
The girls were totally enraptured in the ensuing battle. Wizard was incredibly fast and Hikaru was barely dodging his attacks. Hikaru suddenly flipped over Wizard and grabbed his head. She then threw him across the layer but he remained inside. Hikaru ran up and delivered a powerful kick but suddenly she was stopped in midair. Wizard had activated his electric shield and Hikaru was frozen. He quickly grabbed her and threw her out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Oujirou!"  
  
They then saw Oujirou walk over to Misaki and congratulate her.  
  
"He's so polite," said Carol.  
  
"Don't I know it. That was an awesome finish for the Tokyo Tournament."  
  
"I wish I could have an Angel myself," Carol said dreamily.  
  
"So do I."  
  
  
  
Jack gave Richard a thumbs up.  
  
"We're in."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
No, the Angelic Cards don't really have that much to do with Angelic Layer. Oops. Gave away too much there. But just know this, the two are not really related.  
  
Z98 


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, Richard Angel is the same person as Richard Conner.  
  
The Angelic Cards  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Carol was riding her bike to school when she nearly ran into Richard again.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The two nearly crashed but Richard swerved out of the way.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Hoe. Yeah. Sorry about that. That seems to happen every time."  
  
"Think nothing of it. By the way, when's your birthday?"  
  
"Next week. Why? You already know that."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Carol's eyes grew narrow.  
  
"All right Richard. What are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I'll see now!"  
  
She jumped off of her bike and nearly landed on Richard. He just laughed and sped away. Carol growled and got back on her bike. A few blocks later she met up with Rebecca.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Carol. Did Richard act weird or anything?"  
  
"Yeah. I think he's planning some sort of surprise for my birthday."  
  
"Jack just said something about this thing he was planning. I wonder what it is?"  
  
"They're probably planning something together for us."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Well, Jack already has your heart but Richard is still trying to win mine. Of course Jack's probably trying to do something to make you happy and Richard is trying to do something to win mine."  
  
"It must be pretty big," said Rebecca, "with all this fuss."  
  
"They just want to get us excited and unable to concentrate on anything else."  
  
"I think it's working. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate for the rest of the week."  
  
"Today is a Friday," said Carol, "How much can go wrong in one day?"  
  
"The algebra quiz is today."  
  
"Hoe! I forgot!"  
  
"Carol, you'll never change."  
  
"Shut up! It's not like I can do anything about my behavior!"  
  
"Yeah sure. Come on. Let's go."  
  
The two raced to class and burst in. A few seconds later the bell ran. Richard was already in class and looking calmly at the board. He glanced at Carol as she took her seat once and went back to his work. Carol saw him and immediately the surprise popped into her head. She tried to shake it out but just couldn't. When the quiz came Carol felt like she was going to die. Ten minutes after everyone else had finished she finally turned in her quiz. Her head was spinning after thinking so much about math. By the time the lunch bell rang she was half dead.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Carol screamed at Richard.  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You hinting about this surprise! I can't think about anything else!"  
  
"Well Rebecca certainly is taking the hints better than you are."  
  
Carol looked over just in time to see Rebecca choking Jack and demanding to know what the surprise was.  
  
"Grr! I'm going to get you for this!"  
  
  
  
A man in a black cloak walked into a dark chamber. He took his seat at the round table and pressed a key. A holographic image of Sakura appeared.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. As you know, this is the Card Mistress. We've also known for some time that her powers are growing far too rapidly and erratically."  
  
"We could cut her off from her magic," suggested one woman, "Perhaps that would keep her from destroying the world."  
  
"She is not the one we need to worry about," said another man. His face was hidden in the dark and his features were unreadable. "Her powers can be contained and controlled by her, but it is her daughter that will prove to be the greater problem."  
  
"A more permanent solution should be considered," said a third man.  
  
"No," the second one immediately said, "This council will not resort to such drastic measures. Her mother contained her powers by channeling them into the Sakura Cards. I believe we can find a similar solution."  
  
"I agree."  
  
The heads all turned to look at the speaker. He leaned forward and the light reflected off his glasses.  
  
"Well Clow, where do you suggest we get another set of cards?" asked a woman.  
  
Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards, sighed.  
  
"That will be a difficult task, but I believe there is a third set that we may utilize."  
  
All waited for him to continue speaking. Clow took another deep breath.  
  
"I am sure you remember these cards. They are powerful beyond belief, greater than the Clow Cards or Sakura Cards, and without a proper master or mistress one of them could destroy the world."  
  
"We sealed those cards away," said another woman, "It would be blasphemy to release them upon the world again. Do you realize what would happen of Carol failed to capture them?"  
  
"I am sure she is capable of doing so," said the first man, "Besides, we have no other choice short of death. We might as well try it."  
  
"We have much to lose," said the woman.  
  
"And we have much to gain," said Clow Reed, "It is time we acted."  
  
The man that had walked in last leaned forward as well.  
  
"Then I, Jake Blade, Master Sorcerer of Amerika, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
All of them stood and the table and chairs disappeared.  
  
"I, Blake Winters, Master Sorcerer of Europa, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Sarah Angel, Mistress Sorceress of Europa, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Caroline Blade, Mistress Sorceress of Amerika, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Madoushi Reed, Mistress Sorceress of Asia, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Clow Reed, Master Sorcerer of Asia, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Rachel Angel, Mistress Sorceress of Afrika, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
"I, Julie Ross, Mistress Sorceress of Afrika, decree that the Angelic Cards be released."  
  
A large red circled appeared beneath their feet. More than a dozen red spots rose up and raced off. When they were all gone the circle disappeared.  
  
"I hope we did the right thing," said Clow.  
  
"It was that or allow the murder of an innocent to ensure the survival of the world," said Jake.  
  
  
  
Richard jumped back and attacked the hologram. The hologram blocked his attack and countered his next few moves. He quickly rebounded and slashed through the image. The phone rang and he waved his hand. The receiver flew into his hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"The Angelic Cards have been freed."  
  
Richard gulped.  
  
"I assume you want the Card Mistress to capture them," he replied.  
  
"No," said Blake, "A new cardcaptor has been chosen."  
  
"Very well Father."  
  
"You will help her in her task."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"You are acquainted with her."  
  
"Will I be able to use your deck?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid that this is a battle that the two of you must fight without our help. However, there are others that can help you."  
  
"The Blade family."  
  
"Correct. I have full confidence that you will not fail."  
  
Richard's father hung up and left him standing there.  
  
"Carol. What the hell did you do to get yourself into this mess."  
  
  
  
Kero was eating his usual afternoon snack when he suddenly felt a great power arising. He tried to find its location but found that his probe was being blocked.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura stuck her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"What is it Kero?"  
  
"Something big is coming!"  
  
Sakura quickly put her clothes back on and ran out. Li had also sensed it and was already in the living room with Carol.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know," said Li, "Something's blocking us."  
  
Sakura put on her necklace with the Star Key and got the phone.  
  
"Eriol? Yeah, we sensed it to. What is it?"  
  
Somebody started ringing the doorbell and Carol ran to open it. Richard was standing outside looking even more serious than usual.  
  
"Richard. What is it?"  
  
"We need to get out of here," he said, "We should get to Eriol's house."  
  
For some reason his voice sounded deeper and more mature and Carol felt compelled to obey.  
  
"Okay. I'll get my parents."  
  
Sakura listened to his daughter and told Eriol she was coming over. When they were out the door preparing to go into the garage Richard stopped them. He mumbled a few words and they were suddenly in front of Eriol's house. Eriol opened the door and let them in.  
  
"Carol!"  
  
Rebecca was sitting in the living room next to Jack.  
  
"I assume this has something to do with the council's decision," said Jack.  
  
Richard nodded. "They must really be desperate."  
  
"What is this council?" asked Sakura.  
  
Everyone standing sat down and waited for an answer.  
  
"The Council of Mages," said Eriol, "The world is divided into four zones, each with its own representative in the Council of Mages. Clow Reed was and still is the representative of Asia."  
  
"But isn't Clow Reed dead?" said Li, "How can he still be the representative?"  
  
"His spirit still exists," said Richard, "as long as the Earth exists so will his spirit."  
  
"Who are the other representatives?" asked Li.  
  
"My parents are also members of the council," said Richard, "as is my mom's sister and Jack's parents."  
  
Li whistled. "That has got to be the greatest concentration of powerful mages in the world."  
  
"Each one has the power to destroy a world if they wanted to," said Jack, "They've been considering the possibility in replacing some of the dead council members with still alive ones."  
  
"So who will they choose?" asked Li.  
  
Both Richard and Jack avoided their gazes.  
  
"I'm afraid that's classified," said Jack, "If we told you we'd both get our hides striped, if they aren't too mad."  
  
"Great," said Li, "So could you at least tell me what that huge power surge we sensed earlier was?"  
  
"Actually, that is one of the few things I can tell you," said Jack, "As you know, there are several decks of cards. The Cards of Light, the Cards of the Night, the Sakura Cards, and the Cards of the Eve. Currently, the Cards of Light and the Night are in the possession of Richard's family. The Cards of the Eve my mother here has."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the comment. Jack treated her as if she was his mother and loved her too.  
  
"However, there is a final deck," Jack continued, "This deck was created by the most powerful evil in the known worlds. Ironically enough they are known as the Angelic Cards. There was a time when one mage was as powerful as all of the council members put together. This evil destroyed the six hundred sixty-six most powerful of those mages and used their magic to create thirty cards."  
  
Everyone but Richard was looking at him in horror.  
  
"In theory, these cards can be controlled," said Richard, "but the problem has always been that there was never a mage strong enough to do so. Not until now."  
  
Both Richard's and Jack's gaze shifted to Carol, with everyone else following.  
  
"Hoe! You mean I have to be the one who faces these cards!"  
  
"That is correct," said Jack, "You must understand, the council is desperate. Carol, you don't seem to understand how great your powers are. If you lose control, you could destroy the world."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Hold it," said Li, "I know my daughter is powerful, but I seriously don't think she could destroy the world."  
  
"Your wife can already do it," said Jack, "However, because her powers are being channeled into the Sakura Cards, they are contained. It is Carol whose powers are running wild. The only way the council saw of her controlling her powers is if she could channel her powers into a deck of cards of equal powers."  
  
"You're hiding something," said Eriol.  
  
Jack and Richard remained silent.  
  
"Jack, please tell us what it is," Tomoyo said, speaking for the first time.  
  
Jack and Richard exchanged looks and he finally sighed.  
  
"Carol won't be able to control all that power," said Richard, "It would burn her out if she tried."  
  
"So what's the point of her even trying?" Li demanded, "I'm not about to let my daughter die!"  
  
"There are supposed to be a total of four cardcaptors this time."  
  
That caught basically everyone else off guard.  
  
"Four!" screamed Kero, "But that's impossible!"  
  
"And even if that was, who are these other three?"  
  
"You're looking at them," said Richard.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
I cannot believe how long it took me to write this up.  
  
Z98 


End file.
